gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Prison Break
The Prison Break is the final part of Prison Break, the second Heist available in Grand Theft Auto Online; added in The Heist Update. Overview Each of the four player will play a different role in this mission; prison officer and prisoner, the ground team and demolition and pilot, the demolitions team. Each with their own objectives to complete in the mission. All players will be equipped with an AP Pistol and Special Carbine and the demolitions team will also have a Jerry Can and Sticky Bombs. Walkthrough The demolition needs to intercept the Prison Bus before he reaches Bolingbroke, while the pilot needs to go to Los Santos International collect the Velum. Both the officer and the prisoner need to collect the Prison Bus left in the junkyard near Sandy Shores. Demolition The prison bus will be near Great Chaparral and is unguarded, kill the driver and take the bus to Sandy Shores Airfield following the GPS route to avoid alerting the authorities. Once at the airfield, destroy the bus using any means available (Molotov Cocktails) are provided. Go to the new location on the map at the western end of the airfield to steal a Buzzard, which is being guarded by one or two Merryweather guards. The instructions say to protect the Velum, so take out the pursuing Lazer then the player can go to the prison to give aerial support to the Officer and Prisoner once the N.O.O.S.E team has been called. Now work with the officer and prisoner to kill all the N.O.O.S.E members so they can make their way out of the prison with Rashkovsky. Once the area has been cleared the pilot is informed that he can land the Velum at Sandy Shores Airfield. Protect the officer, prisoner and Rashkovsky so they can reach the Velum. Once they have lost the cops, regroup with them in a beach in Palomino Highlands to collect them with the Buzzard and then fly the team back into the city. Officer and Prisoner After both have entered in the bus, go to Bolingbroke Penitentiary to get access to the prison. The officer will be the one driving, so be careful to not attract police attention. After entering in the prison, both players need to make their way to Rashkovsky, as long as neither of them draw attention to themselves, the place should be calm. However, its impossible to reach Rashkovsky without making the guards become hostile, so both players will need to fight their way through the prison one way or another. Rashkovsky is in a lock down so theres just one way to reach him, make sure that just one player go pick him, while the other stick behind to give support when the N.O.O.S.E reinforcements come. Remember to not trigger the cutscene were the player gives the gun to Rashkovsky before the demolition member is ready to give support from the sky with the Buzzard. Now work with the demolition to kill all the N.O.O.S.E members and get out of the prison with Rashkovsky. Once the area has been cleaned inform the pilot that he can land the Velum. Collect any vehicle and get out of the prison with Rashkovsky, wait for the pilot to land the Velum just outside the prison and get to the plane. The pilot must now lose his wanted level. After losing the cops and jumping out of the plane, regroup with the demolition and enter in his Buzzard. Pilot The pilot, after collecting the Velum, must take it to Sandy Shores Airfield, but instead of doing this, keep flying around the map to avoid being chased by P-996 Lazers. Wait until the land team have broke Rashkovsky out of the prison and land just outside Bolingbroke to collect all of the them. Now fly across the map to lose the wanted level and after this, fly in the indicated area to jump out of the plane and land in a beach in Palomino Highlands. Regroup with the demolition and enter in his Buzzard. Once all members of the team are in the Buzzard, return to the city and the mission is complete. Mission Objectives Demolition *Intercept the prison bus *Take out the corrections officer *Steal the prison bus *Take the prison bus to Sandy Shores Airfield *Destroy the prison bus *Steal the Buzzard *Protect the Velum *Help get Rashkovsky to the Velum *Protect the Velum *Regroup on the beach *Get in the Buzzard Prisoner *Get in the prison bus *Get access to the prison *Park inside the prison *Make your way through the prison to Rashkovsky *Clear the area of NOOSE *Get in the Velum *Regroup on the beach *Get in the Buzzard Prison Officer *Collect the prison bus *Get access to the prison *Park inside the prison *Make your way through the prison to Rashkovsky *Collect Rashkovsky *Clear the area of NOOSE *Get in the Velum *Regroup on the beach *Get in the Buzzard Pilot *Get in the Velum *Take the Velum to Sandy Shores Airfield *Evade the pursuing jets *Collect Rashkovsky *Regroup on the beach *Get in the Buzzard Elite Challenge * Rashkovsky damaging 1% or less * Extraction in under 4:40 * Nobody gets wasted Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-29.jpg|Two members of the crew posing as a guard and prisoner with the Prison Bus in the background. GTAV-Heists-Update10.jpg|Crew members using various motorbikes to chase the Prison Bus. GTAV-Heists-Update13.jpg|A view from behind the chase of the Prison Bus. Video The Prison Break starts at 44:22 Trivia * This mission appears to be a more advanced version of the Online mission Bust Out. Known Bugs * After the ground crew gets into the the Velum the pilot is unable to evade the police, it has been reported that players have been trying to evade for up to 2 hours with no success. So far there is no known fix to this issue. Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online